Jaffar and Nino Don't Know
by Miyukitty
Summary: A short and sweet tale about the former Black Fang assassins, Jaffar and Nino, from Fire Emblem 7. It's set in between 7 and 6, so they're newlyweds. I hope you enjoy it!


Sunlight filtered in through the open window, a fresh morning breeze fluttering the hand-made curtains. It was the start of another sweet summer day in the Lycian province of Pherae, and the young sage Nino was already up and about, cheerful smile on her bright face. She stepped over to the window, visibly relaxing as the sun's rays warmed her, highlighting her glossy green hair. She stayed there for a moment, until she heard the bedcovers rustle behind her.

"Jaffar, are you awake yet?" she chirped, sapphire eyes inquisitive as she turned to examine the bed. Her newlywed husband was still beneath the blankets, his dark red hair a contrast against the pale cotton. The sage tiptoed over to the tall man, bending down to give his sharp nose a kiss.

"You look awfully peaceful like that..." she remarked quietly, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. Jaffar was everything to her - he was her guardian angel, her lover, her best friend. Together they had escaped from the corrupted league of assassins, the Black Fang, and had added their strengths to the patchwork army under Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis, and Lord Hector, to defeat the twisted evil that was Nergal and the mighty dragons he had summoned. Their fantastic journey had ended a season ago, with their triumphant victory. And that was when Jaffar had admitted his love for her, much to her surprise.

She had certainly grown fond of the dark assassin, the one they called the Angel of Death, but she never expected him to be anything more than a companion. And yet, here they were, as husband and wife... Nino had never been happier. If only her brothers could see her now...

"I'm awake, you know," came a low mutter. Nino jumped, startled out of her reverie, and then playfully yanked the sheets from her beloved, exposing his lean frame. He had shed his cumbersome cloak in favor of simpler clothes, a plain tunic and trousers that he could wear around the house. The enigmatic tattoo on his muscular arm was partially concealed by the tunic's loose-fitting sleeves, which seemed to please the taciturn man. He grunted in mock annoyance at her antics, as the young girl began to tickle his lithe torso, trying to make him laugh. He rewarded her with a snort, and then shoved her gently away.

"Enough, enough, I'm awake... I sleep much more lightly than you, you know... What were you thinking about?"

His sharp crimson eyes were studying Nino's face. She wasn't very good at hiding things, so when she was troubled, the alert Jaffar easily noticed. He was still trying to get accustomed to his own emotions, let alone someone else's, but when it came to Nino, he would do anything to keep her happy. It made him feel so helpless and unneeded when she cried.

Nino gave a rueful smile and sat down on the edge of the bed with a bump, swinging her legs over the edge, back and forth. "Heh, you caught me," she giggled, cheeks pink with embarrassment. "Um, I was thinking... Well, about all our friends from Lord Eliwood's army. You know how a lot of them got married, right? I mean, Lady Lyn left for Sacae to be with Rath, and Miss Florina is in Ostia to marry Lord Hector... Farina and Dart are travelling together, like Erk and Priscilla... And here in Pherae, there's Rebecca and Wil, Sir Kent and Lady Fiora, and Lord Eliwood and Lady Ninian, right...?"

Jaffar listened impassively, his hawk-like gaze fixed on Nino's hesitant mannerisms. He nodded once, to show that he was aware of those facts. But then he offered her a small smile, placing one hand gently atop her own, to encourage her to continue. She glanced up at him gratefully, and then blushed and looked away again.

"Um, so, yesterday when I went into town, I heard that, um, Rebecca's gonna have a baby... And I heard that Lady Ninian wanted one, and, um, I thought... Er... well, maybe, uh, someday if... if you and I... N-never mind," Nino stammered quickly, jumping to her feet. She looked like she would have bolted out of the door, if it hadn't been for Jaffar's swift movement. In an instant, Nino was wrapped in his arms, her small face buried in his warm chest. She could feel the rumble as he spoke, softly, incredulously:

"You... want to start a family with me, Nino...?"

Swallowing hard, she nodded nervously, trembling with anxiety. "B-but not if you don't want to, I mean, it's up to you," she mumbled from deep within his embrace. There was an awkward moment where she stood stiffly, listening to his heart beat all around her, and then she felt his arms clasping her closer, tighter than ever.

"I love you, Nino," he gave a choked whisper. "I love you... I... I would be proud to raise a family with someone as kind and sweet as you. I would. I love you so much..."

Nino felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes, and she flung her arms around him, returning his bear hug as tightly as she could. They could be parents! They could raise their own family, with brothers and sisters, and maybe the boys would be handsome like Jaffar; she could name them after Linus and Lloyd if she had two sons - names that started with "L", that would be perfect - and Uncle Canas could bring their cousin to meet them so that they'd have relatives, and -

"Um... Jaffar?"

Her voice came as a tiny squeak. Jaffar loosened his grip on his wife, taking a step back to look into her teary face. Worry etched itself on his serious features - had he said the wrong thing? Was she crying out of sadness of some sort? Nino blushed furiously, small hands clinging to the fabric of his tunic.

"Do you know, er, where... where babies come from?"

Jaffar frowned. He thought for a moment, and then replied in puzzlement, "I thought you might know, since you're a girl, and you had parents..." He felt a faint flush rising in his sharp cheeks. It was an embarrassing topic, but he didn't know why it was embarrassing - only that other people got unnerved when it was brought up.

"Er-! I thought you might know, since you're older than me! I asked Lady Ninian, and Lady Fiora, and they both told me I was too young to know about that. But - but we're married, so shouldn't we be able to find out?" Nino spoke rapidly, as her face turned red as well. It wasn't something polite people like ladies spoke about - but if she only knew what it was, she wouldn't have to ask about it anymore...

"Well, of course," Jaffar affirmed, his normally impassive face sporting a comical frown. "I... thought they might be found somehow, since that's where I came from... Didn't Sonia ever talk about where you came from? Didn't she find you, too?"

Nino looked up at him helplessly. "No, she was a morph, remember? She just said people were created for a purpose, and then she said I was useless, unlike her! She took me away from my real parents. And my brothers didn't talk about family stuff - they were too busy with swords and practice and the Black Fang. They didn't even have girlfriends. I... I don't actually know anything about it... Where do they actually come from? Babies, I mean. Who can we ask that will tell us...?"

Jaffar squeezed her hand for reassurance - both hers, and for his own. This was terribly awkward. They had both had such an unconventional upbringing that they were devoid of a lot of practical knowledge...

"Don't worry, my dear Nino. I'll find out for us. I'm good at finding information, remember? And I'll tell you as soon as I learn the secret. We'll have our family..."

Nino hugged him, laying her green-haired head against his comforting chest to feel his heartbeat again. "Promise, Jaffar?" she chirped with a bright grin. He ruffled her fluffy hair, smiling back at her, his beloved.

"On my honor... on my heart."


End file.
